Secret of the Andes
Matt, Scott and T-Bob discover a preserved Incan priest in the aftermath of an avalanche. When the priest wakes up, he believes T-Bob to be a god named "Tamula". The priest promises to show T-Bob and a handful of explorers the way to El Dorado, the lost city of gold. M.A.S.K. must protect the priest from V.E.N.O.M., who are after El Dorado themselves. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip T-Bob's new household robot overloads the Trakker mansion's circuits and blows a fuse. Matt informs Scott that it could have caused a fire and Scott promises it won't happen again. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Condor V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Jackhammer *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Tupaq *Doctor Wolfsberg *Doctor Landa Locations *Guatavita Quotes "Rax, this is the last time I ever let you choose our headquarters." - Miles Mayhem "The only reason you're with us is because I told him you were my favorite slave." "Your favorite slave? Just wait'll I get you home, exalted one. I'll reprogram you with a hammer!" - T-Bob and Scott Trakker "I've had enough of this stuff. I'm getting some sleep." "You're not a human, you don't need any sleep." "I-I'm not an Inca God, either, but Tamula has spoken and Tamula's getting some shut-eye." - T-Bob and Scott Trakker "No more pussyfuting around. Now we'll finally see who's behind that mask." - Cliff Dagger "Your blessing, Tamula, will give Guatavita renewed life." "YY-you sure I couldn't just send a bless-a-gram?" "The gods know humor too. You are an inspiration, blessed great one." - Tupaq and T-Bob "If at first you don't succeed, drop a magnetic bomb." - Bruce Sato Satoisms None Continuity *Bruce Sato is assigned to Thunderhawk on this mission and is seen in both the pilot and co-pilot seat. *Cliff Dagger is seen piloting Switchblade while Miles Mayhem rides in Piranha's sidecar. Later they switch vehicles and Dagger ends up using Piranha's sub while Rax has to swim. *Jackhammer is visible at V.E.N.O.M.'s camp but not used during the mission. Conflicts *During the Agents roll-call, Rhino is shown on screen when Bruce Sato is selected, but he is assigned to Thunderhawk instead. *Matt Trakker and Bruce Sato somehow change seats while Thunderhawk is in flight as they track T-Bob's signal. *In the epilogue, when Scott is closing his packed suitcase, his shirt is not colored in completely, the background color is visible through it at the top of the screen. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato and Doctor Landa *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and News Reporter *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Tupaq and Doctor Wolfsberg *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Brad Turner and Medic *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes